The Companion
by Nemainofthewater
Summary: When the Doctor recieves a distress call from an old Companion he and Donna rush to his aid. But can they really help Jimmy Novak? And who is Castiel?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Companion**

**Author: Nemainofthewater**

**Warning: Spoilers for Supernatural season 4 and Doctor Who up to season AU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It belongs to the BBC and the CW network.**

**Chapter 1**

The alien exploded in front of him, to be replaced by...huh?

It could be that his brain was playing tricks on him, but he would swear to Him that it was a glowing light that had just made that alien explode.

He heard a shout behind him, and turned around.

"You all right then?" The Doctor yelled to his companion as he sprinted away from another group of the seriously pissed- off aliens.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Jimmy Novak yelled back as he put the encounter out of his mind, and concentrated on running.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Jimmy and the Doctor… Hold on, that's not right. The Doctor and Jimmy were in the console room.

"I really don't understand it! I mean, it's obvious that the Earth was created by the Racnoss, in fact, if you want, we could go back and see it!"

"Haven't you already been there Doctor? And it doesn't matter who literally created it. Who's to say that He didn't make the Racnoss go there in the first place?"

"But, but with logic like that you could credit everything to Him!" spluttered the Doctor.

"Exactly."

The Doctor shook his head as he watched his companion.

Humans. He would never understand them.

***************************************************************************************************************

"Doctor! We have to help her."

The subject of the conversation was lying on the ground, eyes classy and breathing shallow.

Jimmy started to half drag her; half lift her towards the TARDIS.

"Hold on! We don't even know what's the matter with her! You could touch her and turn into a, a…a cat!"

" Doctor, what's wrong with cats? And could you help me here, she's kind of heavy."

"Cats are the incarnation of pure evil. Remind me to take you to New New York some time."

Jimmy was nearly in the TARDIS now, and unexpectedly her doors flew open as he approached.

The Doctor groaned at this act of betrayal on the TARDIS' part.

"Fine, but only because if I don't help her, I'll never get any hot water."

"Thank you,"

**********************************************************************************************************

The girl groaned. Where was she?

She looked around her. The last thing she remembered was walking home from work.

She was in an amazing room; the walls looked as if they were alive.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

She turned around in fright. Sitting next to her was a man in his early twenties.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the TARDIS."

"The TARDIS?" she asked, her tongue stumbling slightly over the unfamiliar word.

"It's… like a hospital."

"Was I ill?" she said, frowning as she tried to remember what had happened to her.

"Yes, you were."

The girl turned around. In the doorway she saw another man.

"Can you tell us your name?" asked the Doctor.

"Of course. My name's Amelia."

**************************************************************************************************************

It was a beautiful ceremony. The bride and groom had eyes only for each other, the reception was perfect and there were no fights between the in-laws.

It wasn't until hours afterwards that Jimmy had time to talk to the man, or Time Lord, who had watched the wedding from the back of the room.

For a while they just stared at each other, before Jimmy couldn't take the uncomfortable silence anymore.

"I can't travel with you."

The Doctor remained silent. Jimmy hurried to elaborate, afraid that if he didn't say it now then he never would.

"It's just that I have a wife now. And I want to have children. And I can't have them on the TARDIS. It's too dangerous, not that it's your fault that it's dangerous…" Dear Lord, he was starting to babble.

A habit he had picked up from the Doctor.

"Jimmy, its fine. "

"...and I just don't want my children growing and like that..."

"Jimmy, I said its fine."

"...you can come and visit and everything, as long as you don't visit around Christmas..."

"JIMMY!"

Jimmy gave a start, and looked up from where he had been staring at his shoes so he didn't have to look in the Doctor's eyes.

"Yes Doctor?"

"Look, Jimmy, I understand. You don't need to apologise. Heck if I did domestic I'd probably give up travelling!"

"You wouldn't though stop travelling."

"No. I wouldn't." The Doctor admitted. "The universe still needs someone to take care of it, and that someone is me."

"Doctor, I need to rejoin Aims before she thinks I've run off with her bridesmaid or something, but before I go, here's my phone number. I know you have Martha's phone. Call us."

*****************************************************************************************************************

"Please Jimmy, it's an alien! Just let me call the Doctor, he'll help you and then things can just go back to normal." Amelia was nearly hysterical; worried that an alien had come to Earth and frustrated that her husband wouldn't believe her.

On the other hand, Jimmy was calm, yet his eyes betrayed his excitement.

"It isn't an alien Aims. It's an angel, and he's chosen me to do God's work."

"Please Jimmy just call him!"

"Aims, don't be frightened. Have faith."

"Jimmy, call the Doctor, or I'll take Claire and leave for my Mother's first thing tomorrow."

Jimmy didn't say anything, and Amelia marched upstairs with a look of despair on her face.

Jimmy slipped his coat on, and started to walk out of the door.

*************************************************************************************************************

Two thousand year and five galaxies away, a phone rang in the Doctor's pocket.

After a lot of searching, and a startled look from his red-haired companion, the Doctor finally found it.

"Hello? Amelia, good to hear from you. How's Claire doing?...Jimmy doing what!...Yes, I'll come right away. Bye."

"Right then Donna, we're going to Earth, Pontiac, Illinois, 2008."

"Friends of yours?" asked Donna, gesturing to the phone.

"You have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Companion**

**Author: Nemainofthewater**

**Warning: Spoilers for Supernatural season 4 and Doctor Who up to season AU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It belongs to the BBC and the CW network.**

**Chapter 2**

A strange wheezing sound was heard, and suddenly a blue box started to appear.

For the first time, Jimmy Novak did not look around at the noise.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, followed by Donna. He walked up to Jimmy, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jimmy, come inside. Amelia is worried about you." He said softly, hoping that he would listen to him one more time.

Jimmy turned around slowly, with an unusually grave expression, and spoke, in a deeper voice than he normally used.

"I am not Jimmy." He stated, and then started to walk away…

…only to have the Doctor level his sonic screwdriver at him.

"Get out of him." The Doctor growled, motioning menacingly with his sonic screwdriver.

"He is not unwilling. He prayed for this." Jimmy, no, the _thing _that was possessing Jimmy, replied serenely, not seeming the least worried.

"This is your last chance. Get out NOW!!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." Jimmy said, and whirled around to see Donna's fist. He swerved quickly to avoid it, and pressed two fingers against her forehead.

Donna sank to the ground, unconscious, and Jimmy turned back to the Doctor, only to crumple as Amelia hit him on the head with a pan.

The Doctor rushed to Donna's side, and checked her pulse, before rising to his feet.

"Tie him up," he ordered, his voice quiet but tight with fury.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Castiel woke up with a strange pain in his Vessel's head. With a thought he banished the pain, and opened his eyes.

He was tied to a chair, and there was the Vessel's wife, the strange man and the female surrounding him.

"_Enough of this,"_ he thought, and he burnt the ropes binding him to the chair.

He stood up, and, quicker than the human eye could follow, unfurled his wings and took off, to where he could feel himself being summoned.

He appeared outside a ramshackle barn, and entered it, hardly noticing the sting as he was greeted by a hail of bullets.

"Who are you?" asked the righteous man.

"I am the one who gripped you tight, and raised you from perdition."

"Yeah, well, thanks for that," he retorted.

Castiel didn't even flinch as the righteous man, Dean Winchester, sunk the knife into his chest.

********************************************************************************************************************

The Doctor stared at the space that Jimmy had previously occupied for at least a minute, before he ran over and started to scan the area with his screwdriver.

"Where did he go?" asked Amelia, her eyes red and swollen.

The Doctor was about to reply, when he suddenly found something with his screwdriver.

He dug into his pocket, and removed a small silver key, and a piece of paper that he began scribbling on.

"All right, Amelia. I want you to stay here with Donna until she wakes up. Here's a TARDIS key, if I don't return in 5 and a half hours then call this number and whatever you do, _don't _come after me. And I mean it this time." He added, with a serious look on his face.

"But where are you going Doctor?" asked Amelia.

"I'm going after Jimmy!" he replied, and before she could say anything else he activated his sonic screwdriver and disappeared…

…And reappeared outside an old barn, just as gunshots shattered the still night air.

"Guns, why is it always guns?" he muttered to himself as he ran into the barn just in time to see a man stick a knife into Jimmy's chest.

He ran forwards screwdriver out and pointed at the man, ready to catch Jimmy as he collapsed.

Only, he didn't collapse; he removed the knife and dropped it as if it was a minor inconvenience much to the shock of the Doctor, and the other man.

He then turned around and caught a crowbar that the third man tried to hit him with.

The Doctor stopped short, stared at Jimmy almost paralyzed with shock. He shouldn't have been able to survive that.

"Who are you?" he heard the other man ask.

The Doctor started forwards again, wanting to hear the reply.

"I am Castiel."

Castiel? That was an unusual name, not common on any of the planets he had visited.

He started to listen again, aware that the other man had asked what he was. It would help if he could identify the species.

"I am an Angel of the Lord."

*********************************************************************************************************

Castiel was determined to complete his orders, which meant informing Dean Winchester of his duties.

But as the strange man from his Vessel's house ran into the barn, he was also determined to take care of the threat once and for all.

Yet, there was nothing much he could do. If he unleashed his angelic powers, he would also harm Dean Winchester, and since the man was not a demon, he could not exorcise him.

And so, he ignored him. If this man was intent on following him then he could question him when he was alone, to see whether he had any ulterior motives, or whether he was just concerned for the Vessel.

Then the man ran forwards and Dean Winchester's took his attention off him, and onto the man.

"Go to the back of the room, and stay there," the man ordered, and came forwards immediately, obviously expecting his command to be followed.

"I don't think so," Dean snorted, "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"And that's supposed to mean something to me?" Dean replied, his tone incredulous, "Look, just stay behind me, and if I say run, run." He then turned his attention back to Castiel and proceeded to ignore him.

The Doctor stared at Dean, totally dumbstruck as he started to talk to the Angel as if nothing had happened.

"And why would an Angel raise me from hell?"

Castiel found Dean's lack of faith disturbing. But, he reminded himself, this was a time when man had lost a lot of their faith in his Father. Nonetheless, he would have expected the righteous man to at least believe in Him.

"That is your problem Dean, you have no faith." He told him chastising.

Castiel then extended his wings, which, although invisible, made an impressing shadow on the wall behind him.

"So which planet are you from then?" asked the Doctor from his almost forgotten spot in the corner.

"No, in fact, I don't care. Just get out of him." He continued.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," he replied once again, and disappeared, leaving the Doctor alone in a barn with Dean Winchester.

***********************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: I probably won't update for a while as I'm going to Marrakesh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Companion**

**Author: Nemainofthewater**

**Warning: Spoilers for Supernatural season 4 and Doctor Who up to season AU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It belongs to the BBC and the CW network.**

**A/N: Not sure if I mentioned this in the last chapter, but Bobby was knocked out by Cas.**

**Chapter 3**

With a bang, a shot glass full of clear liquid was placed in front of the Doctor.

The Doctor poked it carefully, sniffed it, and then, for good mesure, held it up against one ear.

As it seemed harmless, he dipped a finger in and licked it.

"Holy water. Not something you see a lot outside of a church. So, what are you doing with it? Well, you wanted me to drink it before you would talk to me, which would indicate that it's some sort of precautionary matter. Now, the question is, for what?"

"Tell me something Doctor. Do you believe in ghosts?" asked Dean.

"Yes," the Doctor replied without missing a beat.

"Really? What about werewolves? Things, unexplainable things, that go bump in the night? You still believe in all that?" Dean continued, his voice getting louder and louder as he recited his litany.

"Yes," the Doctor repeated once again.

"Then let me ask you one more question _Doctor._ Do you believe in demons?"

* * *

Donna woke up from a surprisingly peaceful rest. She yawned slightly, and then opened her eyes only to see that she was in a strange room.

She ought to be worried, but she was so relaxed…She shot up suddenly, all content feelings vanishing.

She remembered. The Doctor's friend. What had he done? Donna pushed the fogginess away from her mind and tried to concentrate.

She shook her head, but it was no use. The last thing she remembered before she was knocked unconscious was a pair of fingers, for some reason.

* * *

"You seriously want me to believe that you are a 900 year old alien?" asked Dean incredulously.

"What, so you believe in ghosts, werewolves, demons and other supernatural creatures, but you don't believe in aliens?" said the Doctor.

"I don't believe in aliens because aliens don't exist," Dean snapped back.

"Haven't you heard about all the alien invasions in Britain?"

"It's Britain; I figured that that's normal." Dean replied.

The Doctor favored him with a look that told him in no uncertain terms that he was an idiot, not unlike the one that Bobby used on occasions.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Look, I don't care if you think you're an alien. Just help me get him into the car." He finished, gesturing at Bobby.

The Doctor, though clearly wanting to argue further, picked Bobby's top half up and started to help Dean drag him to the car.

* * *

Amelia stared at the phone. It had been 3 hours and the Doctor had yet to call.

She tensed suddenly. Someone was in the room with her!

"Hi," an unfamiliar voice asked, "I was wondering if you could tell me where I am?"

Amelia breathed a sigh of relief. It was just Donna.

"You're at my house," she finally replied.

"Yeah, sorry," said Donna, "I think I blacked out. Could you tell me who you are?"

Amelia gave her a watery smile.

"Amelia Novak. I used to travel with the Doctor. Only for a couple of years though. Not like…" she stopped midsentence as her face crumpled as she remembered exactly why Donna was here.

Donna stared at Amelia, aware that she had made a faux pas but unsure as to what the matter was. Eventually she made her way over to Amelia and started to pat her back in a way she hoped was comforting.

Amelia turned and started sobbing into Donna, as the floodgate opened and all the worries of the last few weeks were let out.

Then the phone rang.

* * *

"So you want me to believe you're an actual 900 year old alien who travels around time and space in a blue Police Box?" Dean asked sceptically for the seventh or eighth time.

"For the last time, yes!" the Doctor replied irritably.

Dean held up his hands defensively.

"Fine, I just needed to check." In a slightly lower tone of voice he continued, "Well it's not as if it could get any weirder. Rising from the dead, angels and now aliens!"

"What was that about rising from the dead?" Asked the Doctor suddenly. Without waiting for Dean to answer, he strode forwards and started buzzing his sonic screwdriver around him.

"Huge energy readings, not anything I've ever heard of before though. How long have you been dead for?"

"Four months apparently," Dean replied, his face wearing an expression that most usually held after knowing the Doctor for any amount of time, one of complete bewilderment.

"Four months, that would mean that whoever resurrected you would have to create a new body to put your consciousness in or use a lot of energy to heal the old one. There aren't many people with that kind of power."

"What about angels?"

"If angels do exist and aren't just a disguise for an alien race, then yes, I suppose they would be."

Dean grasped at the hope that Castiel might not actually be an angel, and leaned forwards towards the Doctor, all sceptism gone.

"So Doctor tell me about these aliens of yours."

* * *

Amelia and Donna arrived at the meeting place that the Doctor had described.

It was disturbingly empty with no one in sight and with no noises other than the wildlife; quite an amazing feat as they were barely 200 yards from the motorway.

"I am in need of your assistance."

The duo spun round in surprise for it was not the Doctor who stood there but Jimmy.

"Who are you and where's the Doctor?" asked Donna as Amelia couldn't seem to find it in her to talk.

"The one you call the Doctor is not here. I am Castiel. I'm an angel of the Lord."

"And why do you 'require our assistance'?" said Donna, confused and not a little angry.

Beside her, Amelia stepped closer Castiel until they were practically nose to nose.

"And if we help you, will you leave Jimmy alone?" she said softly, almost gently.

"It has already been asked of me. I am afraid that I cannot grant that request." He replied, no emotion colouring his voice.

"You won't give him back. I can't understand that, but I will have to trust my husband's judgement. But please, let me at least talk to him. I need to tell him goodbye."

Castiel, head cocked to one side, a faraway look appeared in his eyes and he appeared to be listening to something that neither Donna nor Amelia could hear.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime to Amelia, the faraway look in his eyes vanished and he rested the full force of his gaze on her.

"Help us," he started, "and you may talk to your husband."

Amelia didn't even think. Ignoring Donna's questions she replied with the only thing she could.

"Deal," she said.

* * *

I'm sorry that this wasn't up sooner, I was on holiday then the shock of returning to school hit me, so I didn't have any time to write.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Companion**

**Author: Nemainofthewater**

**Warning: Spoilers for Supernatural season 4 and Doctor Who up to season AU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It belongs to the BBC and the CW network.**

**Chapter 4**

"Amelia, please call the Doctor and arrange for him to meet us her," said Castiel.

"You won't hurt him?" she asked the angel, obviously torn between her loyalty to the Doctor and her love for her husband."

"I will not harm him," the angel replied, soothing the Amelia's fears. She nodded once, took out her mobile phone and walked to a more secluded spot to call the Doctor. Donna started after her, but stopped at the sound of Castiel's voice.

"Donna Noble," he asked, "Why are you here?" Donna looked at the angel, and despite her misgivings, some voice inside of her compelling her to speak truthfully.

"I dunno really. The Doctor's friend I guess. He needs someone to look after him, and he seemed to do a good job of it."

"But why do you travel with him," Castiel pressed.

"I just want to see new planets, help people, save civilisations from the things that would freeze their blood."

"What would you do if I told you that you could help people here on Earth?"

"Me? I'm just a temp. Besides, what could I do? Join Greenpeace?"

"There are other battles to be fought."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"There is an ancient battle, of good versus evil; demons walk this earth, destroying the Lord's work and tempting..."

"Cut the recruitment spiel," Donna snapped "And tell me what you want. Why you're telling me this."

"You said you wanted to help the world. I have but one question for you. What lengths would you go to, to do this?"

Donna started to reply, but she was interrupted by Amelia's return.

Immediately, Castiel turned away from her, and trained his gaze on Amelia instead.

"Let me talk to him now," Amelia said "Please. I did what you wanted. Now let me talk to him."

Castiel inclined his head, and closed his eyes with a serine albeit blank expression.

Suddenly, that changed, and Castiel's, no, Jimmy's eyes snapped open, and he stared at Amelia.

Donna moved away from them, giving them space for an obviously private moment. A few meters away she stopped, sure that she had heard a voice in her head.

"Hello?" she asked rather cautiously, rather glad that no one was around to see her get into a mental conversation with a voice in her head.

"_Donna. It is I, Castiel."_ The voice seemed to come from a spot in front of her, and before her eyes a silhouette of a man appeared. Only, it wasn't a man, for no man could have those wings that sprouted from his back.

"Castiel?"

"_Yes."_

"Answer this then. Why do you need to steal people's bodies if you have one of your own?"

"_There are few people who can bear to see my true form, Donna. Or hear my true voice. And I do not steal people's bodies. I have the consent of all my Vessels."_

"So what happens to people who can't see your true form?"

"_Their eyes burn." _He replied, matter of factly.

"What!"

"_If a human gazes upon..."_

"Yeah, I got that thanks. So why are you hanging around here talking to me?"

"_I believe that you are able to become my Vessel."_

Donna snorted. Loudly.

"And why would I want to do that?" she asked.

"_Because it would allow my present Vessel and his wife to be together. It would also alow hil to accompany the Doctor again." _

There was a silence. Finally, Donna replied:

"I'll think about it."

* * *

The Doctor's phone rang; it's ridiculously cheerful ringtone shattering the silence that he, Bobby and Dean were working in.

"Hello?... Amelia. You want me to meet you?... Where?...I'll be there. "

He put down the phone, and flashed a mad smile at the two other men.

"Gentlemen, I know where we need to go."

* * *

The wind blew dramatically, making their coats swirl in the wind. Thetwo spectators stood at the side of the road watching as the two men stared at each other.

Amelia was crying as she replayed whatever Jimmy had told her while Donna was deep in thought, as she mulled over Castiel had told her.

The Doctor broke the silence first.

"Get out of my friend. Find another Vessel, just get out of him."

"As I told you before, I am afraid that I cannot do that. It is difficult to find a Vessel as so few men have faith."

"I don't care. Just get out of him!"

Castiel looked at Donna then. "I cannot do that," he repeated, "unless I have another Vessel."

He walked over to Donna, much to the confusion of the other two, and stopped.

"I must have your answer now." He said to her quietly.

"Will you leave the Doctor and Amelia alone?" she asked.

"I give you my word," he replied.

"And I don't want to be asleep in some corner of my mind. I want to be awake, and help."

"Agreed."

"Donna, what are you talking about!" asked the Doctor frantically.

"Yes." Donna said firmly, ignoring him. "Oh, and Doctor," she continued, finally turning towards him, "it's been great."

"Close your eyes," Castiel instructed in a voice that would brook no disobedience.

A bright light flashed and a feeling of warmth flooded over them. When they opened their eyes once again, Jimmy had collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

And Donna was just standing there.

"Donna, why?" whispered the Doctor brokenly, half to himself. He received no answer.

Donna gave one nod to the Doctor and Amelia and then disappeared.

**The End**

**A/N: I think that I'll post an epilogue, and I might write a sequel, but this is definately the end of this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added my story to story Alert or Favorites.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: The Companion**

**Author: Nemainofthewater**

**Warning: Spoilers for Supernatural season 4 and Doctor Who up to season AU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It belongs to the BBC and the CW network.**

**Epilogue**

The Doctor slept. And he dreamt.

He was on Gallifrey of his childhood, underneath the burnt orange sky.

But he was not alone. Suddenly she appeared. It was Donna, but she was not. It was the so called angel. Castiel.

"How did you get in my mind?" he aked, fairky certain that he'd had his shields up. Actually, Rassilion be dammed, he didn't care.

"No in fact never mind."

He stared at the scenery listlessly.

"What do you want?" he finally asked, a tone of defeat in his voice.

"I was asked to give you a message." The angel replied, "From your friend."

"Donna?"

"Yes. She said to tell you that it wasn't your fault and that she made her decision. She also wants to tell you that she doesn't want you to be alone."

The Doctor's throat closed up.

"Thank her for me," he managed to choke out.

The dream ended. He woke up in the TARDIS and he was alone again. Jimmy and Amelia had gone back to their house together, although they frequently called him to make sure that he was ok.

He would survive. He always did.

**The End**

**A/N: I'm fairly certain that I'll be writing a sequel sometime in the future. There will be one more chapter after this one, to show an alternate ending.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: The Companion**

**Author: Nemainofthewater**

**Warning: Spoilers for Supernatural season 4 and Doctor Who up to season AU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It belongs to the BBC and the CW network.**

**Alternate Ending**

"Donna, what are you talking about?" asked the Doctor frantically.

"Yes," said Donna firmly. "And Doctor…"

"Stop," interrupted Amelia quietly. "Don't do it Donna. It isn't worth it."

"I have to," Donna replied. "It would save Jimmy," She continued, "Don't you want that?"

"Of course I do, but this isn't the way to do it. I spoke to Jimmy. He wants to do this. Don't sacrifice yourself for him."

"Donna? What's going on?" asked the Doctor quietly.

" Don't you see Doctor? I can help Jimmy. You could travel with him again. And I would make a difference. I wouldn't just be a temp anymore." Donna replied, a fervor slipping into her voice.

"Oh Donna. You were never just a temp. You're amazing and I need you. I want to save Jimmy, but I don't want to sacrifice you to do it."

"I'll stay with you Doctor. I'm sorry Castiel. I changed my mind. The answer is no." And with that she turned around to face Castiel. Or at least the space where he had once been, now empty.

"Come on Amelia. Donna." The Doctor started over to the big blue box, followed closely by Amelia.

Donna lingered behind, and whispered into the wind "Thank you. And good luck."


End file.
